


Home Is Where

by ShipItHard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipItHard/pseuds/ShipItHard
Summary: All the things that make it a home. Just a good old fashion fluffy poem. Comments, kudos or anything in general is highly welcome :-)





	

Your pants hang on the hook; belt ready in the loops

Your bra hanging loose on the doorknob of the closet; ready for you

Your leather jacket hanging; stark against the white of the foyer

Your hand is white knuckled clasping hard against mine; panic tight around your eyes

Your mouth is searing; against mine in a passionate kiss

Your eyes meet mine; in the morning when the sun has barely risen.


End file.
